


This Place We Built For Ourselves

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: Criminal Minds [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, F/F, Family Fluff, Ornaments, The fic is better than the summary i swear XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: Emily and JJ putting up ornaments with their family for their first christmas together
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Criminal Minds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008030
Kudos: 10





	This Place We Built For Ourselves

Emily noticed the way JJ's hair lightly fell in front of her face, she noticed the small smile that pulled at JJ's lips as she lifted Michael to put another decoration on the tree. A happiness spread through her. An unexpected snow storm had blanketed Quantico trapping everyone inside their houses. The small family made the best of it by dragging out old ornaments and decorations for the holiday season. Emily turned to see Eleanor and Henry bringing over more decorations, smiles on both of their faces. Adopting Eleanor had been the best decision the two women had made. Her family had been murdered by an Unsub and of they didn't take her in, she was going to be handed over to the state. The girl still suffered from nightmares regularly but she had fitted into their small little family perfectly. They were celebrating Yule with her as well as Christmas. A way to keep her family spirit and religion going. Eleanor wasn't sure what she believed but it was an old family tradition so they all agreed to continue it on in their memory.  
"You going to help agent?" JJ teased, a growing smirk on her face as she gazed softly at her girlfriend.  
"I was just enjoying the view." Emily laughed, standing up to wrap her arms around JJ's waist, pressing a soft kiss to her neck.  
"Our first Christmas together." JJ mumbled softly. Emily nodded as they stepped back, watching the three children decorate living room. The snow fell softly outside and the fire crackled. The two let themselves fall back into the arm chair. JJ curled herself into Emily as the older woman wrapped her arms securely around the blonde. They both slowly fell asleep to the children's laughter and the peaceful sound of the world around them. 

Eleanor was the first to notice the two women fast asleep, Henry quickly noticing too. They both smiled, helping Michael to put the last few ornaments on the tree before laying a knitted blanket over their mom's. Eleanor finally felt at peace. She pulled out a snow globe of her family, one of the last few pictures she had of all of them together. It hurt, celebrating Yule without them but she had her new moms and two little brother's to take care of. She knew they were watching over her, protecting her. She let the string rest over a free branch and taking one last look at her new parents, she headed quietly up to bed.


End file.
